


蛊

by Dxalmyxl



Category: NCT (Band), NCT127
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxalmyxl/pseuds/Dxalmyxl
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 11





	1. 第一章

郑在玹觊觎金道英已经很久了。

虽然这哥在人前一向是一副清冷模样，但是郑在玹显然很清楚金道英不为人知的另一面。

凌乱地贴在额角的头发，有些泛红的眼尾，如同浸泡在雾气里的两枚瞳仁，微微探出唇的舌尖，满是汗迹的纤长脖颈。

可这一切都不是最迷人的。

郑在玹盯着一身西装神情冷淡地站在投屏前的金道英，那人的衣服极其妥帖地照顾到了身体的每一处曲线，垂下的厚密眼睫恰到好处地隔绝了外来的骚扰视线，于是郑在玹极其放肆地用眼神在金道英细窄的腰上丈量一圈，然后缓缓上爬，落到了将西装微微撑起的胸部上。

郑在玹有点出神了。

如果不清楚金道英究竟是怎样一个人的话大约会以为那是他泡在健身房里日积月累锻炼出来的吧。郑在玹略略放空了思绪，放在桌上的手指无意识地敲击了两下，他显然清楚这并不是事情的真相。

郑在玹的动作在寂静的会议室里略显突兀，正在做报告的金道英也稍稍抽出几秒钟分给了这位明显走神的郑公子。金道英站在会议桌前，而郑在玹却坐在会议桌边，所以金道英在整个身体没怎么动作的前提下只从眼角赏了郑公子一抹视线，居高临下，漫不经心，造成的结果就是郑公子又顺手敲了一下桌子。

当然还有没被人察觉的，轻轻擦过虎牙的舌尖。

郑在玹耐心地等到金道英做完全部的报告，并在众人收拾好东西鱼贯而出的时候极其礼貌地邀请金道英留下。

“金先生，你刚才讲的东西我有一点没听明白。”这个借口于郑在玹而言实在是略显粗糙，偏偏配上他那张脸又显得格外真诚，如果忽略掉他在金道英腕间不断摸索的那只手的话。

金道英什么也没说，只是把夹在鼻梁上的金丝框镜摘了下来，颇为妥帖地将它放入了镜子后的夹层里。

而郑在玹埋在他的脖颈处深深地吸了一口气。

短短一分钟的时间，郑公子就把他的工作地点从会议室换进了会议室后的厕所里。

金道英看着镜子里的自己，脸上的表情好像附了一层冰，神情和在会议室里做报告时没有什么两样，但他知道如果不是郑在玹在身后撑着，估计自己现在已经腿软到快要站不住了。

他放在洗漱台上的手忍不住收紧，终于微微张开口发出了第一声喘息。

仿佛是为了应和似的，郑在玹的手随着他的喘息探进了衬衫里。

西装扣子早就被扯开，金道英甚至无暇顾及那些扣子是不是还挂在衣服上，他的全部注意力都被郑在玹那只手所吸引，那只手很是不知轻重地在他胸部一通摸索，金道英因这触感险些跪到地上。

“找到了。”郑在玹低沉的声音在金道英耳边响起，喷洒而出的炽热气息让金道英忍不住瑟缩了一下，下一秒他就从镜子里看到自己胸前裹着的布被一把扯下。

那当然不是什么在健身房里日积月累锻炼出来的健壮胸肌，而是柔软的，鼓胀的，让人心神摇曳的......

郑在玹一把将金道英抱上洗漱台，笑声震地金道英觉得自己尾椎骨都在发麻。

温热的触感贴上金道英的胸部，那一块柔软的地方被人反复用唇舌品尝，按压，玩弄。又酥又涨的感觉让他忍不住抓紧了郑在玹的肩膀，一边喘息一边将腿盘在了郑在玹的腰上。

他觉得自己已经湿透了，所以每一个动作都含了几分催促的味道，然而郑在玹全然不理，只是舔弄着金道英柔软的胸部，感受着自己掌心下的鼓胀道：

“哥，你没奶了。”

金道英轻轻地抽了一口气，几乎想伸手去堵郑在玹的嘴。

结果当然是被郑在玹一把抓住，甚至还得寸进尺地把他的手反按在鼓起来的胸部。

金道英像是被烫了一下，显而易见的羞耻爬上他一贯清冷的脸，郑在玹饶有趣味地盯了几秒，丝毫没有放过他的打算。

“哥。”在玹说：“哥，你再给我生个孩子吧。”

金道英反抗的动作明显更大了一些。

郑在玹没有制止他的反抗，只是把自己的身体和金道英更加严丝合缝地贴在一起，金道英感受着身下不断扩大的湿润，和那隔着布料也能被烫到的炙热，有些难过地呜咽了一声。

郑在玹今天的耐心好到出奇。

他抵着金道英下面缓缓磨蹭，主人挂在他腰上的脚略显不耐地收了收，然而郑在玹依旧不紧不慢，不急不躁地稳着金道英的腰，再次提出了自己的要求。

“哥，给我生个孩子吧。”  



	2. 第二章

金道英曾经和郑在玹有过一个孩子。  
  
那是年少无知时犯下的过错。  
  
当年的金道英和郑在玹都太过年轻，少年人的纵情声色与桀骜不羁为他们的鲁莽埋下了祸根。金道英在知道自己有了郑在玹的孩子的那一刻没有做出过多的考虑，心慌意乱只是一瞬间的事情。他看似冷静地接过了医生手里的报告，颇有礼貌地点头致谢，如果不是出门时候的那一下踉跄，或许所有人都以为他真的没有把这件事放在心上。

金道英下到车库的时候发现郑在玹又换了一辆崭新的跑车，过分帅气的脸庞从车窗里探出来，笑容刺地金道英忍不住微微闭上了眼。  
  
“哥，过来。”郑在玹和他打了招呼，和往常一样颇为体贴地替他拉开了副驾驶的门。  
  
金道英的心思显然没有放在郑在玹本人身上，他从来没有这样仔细地打量过郑在玹所拥有的东西。他的目光从郑在玹新买的跑车一直落到他腕间若隐若现的手表，再一次如此深刻地意识到郑在玹和他并不是同一个世界里的人。  
  
至少现在不是。  
  
“哥，你怎么了？心不在焉的。”郑在玹的手松松搭在方向盘上，颇为潇洒地转了个圈：“今天的检查结果怎么样？”   
  
金道英在那一瞬间想起了被自己装进口袋的检查报告，不知道是生理原因还是心理原因，从不晕车的他在郑在玹转动方向盘的时候有了强烈的呕吐感。  
  
但是他一分一毫都没在脸上表现出来，他侧头看向窗外，车窗上映出他极其冷淡的脸：“胃病犯了。”

而第一次谈恋爱第一次和人做/爱的郑在玹根本不可能从这句话和前些天的蛛丝马迹上猜到究竟发生了什么。  
  
金道英有胃病这件事郑在玹一直都是知道的，这大约是金道英不愿过多回忆的童年生活留在他身上的唯一显行的东西。  
  
金道英小时候的家境并不好，父母工作很忙，没时间照顾他，小孩子又哪里懂得怎么才能养出一副健康的身体，积年累月就落下了胃疼的毛病。  
  
郑在玹很是心疼，还在大学的时候就无数次提出要金道英去他家里修养，这次也不例外。  
  
“哥。”郑在玹皱了皱眉：“你最近犯胃病的次数又多了，你来我公司上班吧，清闲又好照顾你，就算你不愿意和我回家，我每天来上班的时候给你带保姆做的饭，也比你天天吃外卖要强。”  
  
清闲，金道英心里冷笑了一声。是很清闲，他在郑在玹的公司里被养成一个废人，现在自然是千好万好，倘若以后爱意消退，他又该上哪儿去找一份“清闲”的工作来谋生。  
  
郑在玹丝毫没有注意到金道英的表情，依然在喋喋不休：“哥，你就来我公司吧，过个几年我们结婚了，婚假产假都方便。生完孩子再想上班，在我公司里也好安排......”  
  
金道英打断了郑在玹的话：“怀孕也不耽误上班。”  
  
“哥。”郑在玹皱了皱眉：“你本来身体就不好，如果真的怀孕了，当然要在家里好好修养，我又不是养不起你。”  
  
金道英没有再说话。  
  
分歧的种子早就埋下，只是因为曾经的爱像堆砌的沙丘，把暗藏的疮痍和裂痕一股脑儿地掩在身下。如今那种子生根发芽，破土裂石不在话下，更可况是风一吹就随之扬去的尘沙。  
  
爱情对自己来说到底是什么呢？金道英曾经思考过这个问题，他想了很久很久，脑海里忽然浮现出很早以前看到的诗句。  
  
生命诚可贵，爱情价更高。若为自由故，两者皆可抛。  
  
或许最终让他心动的不是自由，但也绝不会是爱情。  
  
下车的时候金道英一切如常，他在郑在玹的小公寓里做了晚餐，郑在玹洗了碗，两人上/床以后分享了一个绵长的吻，第二天郑在玹照样在没有吵醒金道英的前提下轻手轻脚地去上了班。  
  
郑在玹出门的时候心情相当愉悦，自然也不会知道在他关门的时候金道英的睫毛轻轻颤了颤。  
  
金道英站在窗户旁看着郑在玹的车驶出了小区，他的内心相当平静，所有的犹豫不决都随着汽车尾气“噗”一下喷出了他的身体，金道英面无表情地拉上了窗帘，这是郑在玹因他睡眠不好特意选的遮光窗帘，拉上后日月无光，适合金道英白天睡觉也适合郑在玹白/日/宣/淫。  
  
金道英就着昏暗的光线开始收拾行李，他带了几件换洗的衣物，带走了自己的银行卡和手机，他出门前最后看了眼这间他和郑在玹一点一点收拾出来的公寓，从口袋里掏出了房门钥匙，轻轻放在桌上。  
  
然后毫无留恋地关上了门。  
  
他已经订好了机票，也联系好了医院，郑在玹所有的联系方式通通被他拉黑，这件事他还没有跟任何人说，他不能留下这个孩子，也不知道怎样去面对郑在玹，干脆一刀两断，反正之前也想过要不要分开，这个孩子刚好帮他做了决断。  
  
金道英坐上飞机的时候正值中午，高悬的太阳毫不吝啬地挥洒自己的热量，把吸入口里的每一丝空气都晒得滚烫。他盯着被阳光晒到惨白的跑道，忽然被一股巨大的晕眩感击中。  
  
他又有些想吐，忍了好一会儿才终于把恶心感压下去，睁开眼的时候掌心已经留下了极深的指痕，而乘务员正站在一边颇为担忧地看着他。  
  
金道英对着乘务员挤出一丝微笑，轻轻从嘴里吐出两个字。  
“没事。”  
  
  



End file.
